Le temps s'en va et ne revient jamais
by Andromeda Sulpicia
Summary: Fic Post-Poudlard. Hermione Granger cherche du travail. Elle s'ennuie... / Les élèves ont toujours été nuls en potions, et ça ne date pas de la dernière pluie...


**Le Temps S'En Va Et Ne Revient Jamais...**

La guerre est finie, Voldemort à disparu.

Tous pleurent leurs morts.

Fred, Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, Tedd Tonks, Colin Crivey, l'oreille à George...Sirius Black,

Et d'autre encore, Severus Rogue

Et bien sûr, Dumbledore !

Les Mangemorts ont été envoyés dans une prison en Roumanie, gardée par des vampires

Azkaban n'ayant plus ses propres gardiens.

Drago Malefoy, contre certaines attentes, avait été innocenté.

Harry a trouvé son futur, et commence ses études d'auror

Ron, lui, aspirerait enfin à la liberté sans dangers en conséquence...

Finalement, il s'est tourné vers le Quidditch !

Ginny venait de finir sa huitième année à Poudlard, tout comme nos amis

Ayant pour le moins "loupé" leur septième année en chassant d'horribles morceaux d'âmes,

Les Horcruxes...

Tous les élèves avaient alors recommencé leur année !

Neville s'est trouvé un petit boulot à Pré-au-Lard, où il s'occupe de plantes aquatiques,

Luna sortait avec lui depuis maintenant trois mois, mais elle avait repris la rédaction du Chicaneur.

Les autres vaquaient à leurs occupations,

En ce doux mois de Juillet...

Et Hermione Granger ?

Et bien elle était là, toujours là pour qui voudrait d'elle.

En attendant, sa vie était un peu fade face à tous ces évènements vécus auxquels elle avait pris goût.

Quoi...ou qui...pourrait changer ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu, le cours des choses ?

* * *

La sonnerie retentit.

- Vous pouvez sortir.

L'air ennuyé, le tout jeune professeur regarda les élèves ranger bruyamment leurs affaires et sortir par petits groupes de la salle de classe. Médiocres, voilà comment il les qualifierait, des années plus tard.

Pour le moment, il se contenta de soupirer et commença à empiler quelques livres sur son bureau.

De taille moyenne, voûté, habillé de noir des pieds à la tête, il présentait toutes les caractéristiques de l'homme qui veut se fondre dans la masse, ne pas se faire remarquer. Depuis ses joues creuses jusqu'à ses gestes saccadés, on pouvait deviner de lui la partie qu'il souhaitait laisser filtrer, pendant que l'autre partie restait totalement dans l'ombre, mystérieuse. Des mèches noires de cheveux retombaient devant ses yeux, eux-même sombres comme le charbon, lui conférant à l'aide d'un nez légèrement plus long que la moyenne un charisme singulier.

Le jeune homme se sentit soudain inquiet, à l'idée que dans quelques minutes à peine, il serait dans le bureau de l'homme qu'il avait toujours tant haï, mais aussi tant respecté.

Dumbledore, avec ses lunettes en demi-lune, sa chevelure et sa barbe uniformément argentées et ses remarques imprévisibles, avec sa grande bonté et sa façon de pardonner les gens...

À cette idée, le professeur sentit ses pupilles se dilater. Ses gestes se firent plus imprécis et rapides encore... et un bruit de chute se fit entendre.

Sans oser regarder quelle potion il venait de renverser, le jeune homme serra les dents et s'immobilisa. Un lambeau de fumée violette dessina une arabesque autour de lui, d'abord lente, puis violente, et il se sentit comme projeté contre le mur.

Dans la salle des potions, il n'y avait plus personne.

* * *

**De retour, Vous dites ? Comment ça ? Ah mais pas du tout! Bon d'accord, peut-être un petit peu... UN tout petit peu ^^**

**Cette fic n'est pas terminée, contrairement à l'autre qui l'est depuis perpet' mais perdus au fin fond des abysses de mon classeur... Aucun commentaire... En fait, si, beaucoup de commentaires ^^**

**C'est du copier coller pour l'instant, si vous voulez gardez un peu de suspense, n'allez pas sur mon blog... Si vous voulez, ben vous pouvez, mais ça n'empeche pas d'être ici, non ? Ou sinon, vous pouvez aller voir mes illustrations sans lire le blog ^^ Toujours est-il que le lien est dans mon profil (mis à jour depuis peu...aujourd'hui merci bien =) )**

**Voilà =) Alors, ce petit début, vous y avez compris quelque chose ? Niark =P**


End file.
